theben10planetfandomcom-20200214-history
Brainstorm
Brainstorm is a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus. He first appears in the episode Pier Pressure. Appearance Brainstorm is similar to a crab tyalien. He is mainly orange with orange claws he also has six sharp leggs like a spider. He has a shell on his head that opens up whenever he is about to attack. When it opens it shows his giant sized brain which produces electricity. He has green eyes and the ultimatrix symbol is on his waste. Powers/ Abillities His main power is he can shoot electricity through his brain and his hands. He can also use his electricity to create an electric shield that protects him. Since he has such a big brain he is one of the smartest beings in the universe. He is also seen being able to cut things with his claws. Weaknesses Being so smart he sometimes forgets really simple things as seen in Vengeance of Vilgax when Brainstorm forgot that he could just capture Spidermonkey since he was right in front of him. Transformation [[Video:BRAINSTORM TRANSFORMATION|thumb|left|342px] Alien Force Brainstorm makes his first appearance in the episode Pier Pressure, where he is being attacked by ship, who just needed bens help. In What Are Little Girls Made Of? ''Brainstorm was seen in the beggining having a fun fight with kevin. Brainstorm easily won electricuting kevin. In the episode ''Good Copy, Bad Copy ''He is used to fight Albedo but Albedo turned into EchoEcho and used sonic blasts which gave Brainstorm a headache. In Voided, he was shortly used to help the plumbers helpers fight D,void however brainstorm has a difficult time fighting him. Again in ''War of the Worlds: Part 2, ''he is shortly used to fly the team to the highbreed commander. Azmuth and Brainstorm had an argument over which one is smarter but then when they started shaking around Brainstorm accidentaly threw up on Azmuth. In the season premiere ''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 ''he appears to fight spidermonkey but keeps getting shot by webs then realized he can just capture him. In Inferno the gang were attacked by a herd of aliens so ben goes Brainstorm to gather them up. His last appearance in the series was in Single-Handed where he needed to fight sunder but had a difficult time with only one hand. Ultimate Alien He finally reappears in the episode Escape From Aggregor, to fight dr. Animo and his yettie. Here we learn that Brainstorm can use his powers to switch the mind controlling head band off. His nest appearance and last appearance in the season is in Fused to try and fight Aggregor. Here Brainstorm got defeated easily due to Aggregors weapon which can withstand electric abillities. Finally after a long time he makes another appearance in Eye of the Beholder, in order to free Baz-L. He appears to beable to repell attacks back at enemies using his electric powers, shown when an alien shoots him and then Brainstorm uses his powers to shoot it back. Appearances 'Alien Force' *Pier Pressure *What are Little Girls Made Of? *Good Copy, Bad Copy *Voided *War of the Worlds Part 2 *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 *Inferno *Single-Handed '''Ultimate Alien' *Escape From Aggregor *Fused *Eye of the Beholder 'Gallery' ' Brainstormwallpaper.jpg|Brainstorm Wallpaper Brainstormtoy.jpg|Brainstorm Toy Brainstormlightning.jpg|lightning Brainstorminvideogame.png|Brainstorm in Vilgax attacks video game Brainstorm6.jpg Brainstorm5.jpg Brainstorm3.png Brainstorm.jpg ' Category:Omnitrix Aliens